Wollywog
Wollywogs (マロガエル) (also known as Wollyhops in the PAL versions of New Play Control!) are a species of frog-like creatures found in the first two ''Pikmin'' games. These creatures tend to live in the bowels of subterranean areas. As an adaptation to environments with little or no sunlight, they have lost most of their skin pigmentation, giving them an albino-like appearance. Some consider it to be the most irritating enemy to fight in both games, due to their exceptional ease of crushing large numbers of Pikmin. They can jump much farther than their yellow cousins. However, they possess less defense than Yellow Wollywogs, potentially making them easier to defeat. Notes Ship's Log "There is a troublesome creature by the water. It immediately tries to jump on and squish the Pikmin, so if I don't quickly issue commands, the Pikmin get flattened. If they could use their strength to hold the beast down, could it still jump...?" Reel notes "This creature's coloration results from remaining sheltered in its cavernous dwelling." Olimar's Notes "It is believed that juvenile wollywogs were once carried by underground current into caverns, where they thrived in the dark habitat. This troglodytic species of wollywog's coloration results from generations of cave dwelling and lack of sunlight. Comparative differences between the size and shape of this wollywog and other species are thought to be the result of natural selection at work, choosing traits better suited to life in a subterranean environment." Louie's Notes "Wollywogs are best ground up, shaped into a patty, and flame-broiled on a grill. Slap on tomato slices, lettuce, onions, ketchup, and slide the patty between a sesame-seed bun for the ultimate beast-burger experience." Nintendo Player's Guide '' '' "Standard Wollywogs are pale because they never get any sun. You'll find them underground areas exclusively, and often in the water. Attack the hoppers with small squads of tossed Pikmin. If you swarm them, chances are some of your troops will get squashed." ''Brawl'' Trophy A member of the amphituber family known to be quite quick witted upon spotting enemies, despite its slow- moving, easygoing nature. Be aware that wollywogs will make aggressive attempts to smash Pikmin. It is believed that the Wollywog's whitish coloration is a result of a lack of sunlight over its generations spent in caves. Battle Strategy ''Pikmin'' A way to defeat a Wollywog in Pikmin is to, first, stand in front of it, which should cause the Wollywog to not move from its area. When it is in its standing state, Pikmin can be hurled at it until it hops up, so when the player whistles at the Pikmin, they will return before the Wollywog lands. This can be repeated this until the Wollywog is dead. ''Pikmin 2'' To kill this beast with much ease, Purple Pikmin should be landed in succession on its back. It will then fall back on the ground to remain stuck until it shakes. When it is stuck there, a swarm of Pikmin will ensure a quick kill. Pikmin should not be allowed to swarm it when it is on low health, as it may jump back into the air, and when it actually dies, fall on the entire Pikmin squad, leading to a devastating amount of Pikmin deaths. Another way to kill a Wollywog is to throw about five to ten Pikmin on the Wollywog. Then, when it jumps it will gain damage right before it hits the floor. Pikmin can be whistled back so they don't get thrown off, as those that do get thrown off are more likely to be killed. If this process is succesfully repeated, no Pikmin should be lost. Gallery Reel26 Wollywog.png|A Wollywog in the Creature Montage of Pikmin. Wollywog.png|A Wollywog in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2. 44wollywog.png|A Wollywog in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2. Image.png|Unused Pikmin 3 Wollywog Trivia *Their scientific name, Amphicaris albino, means 'Amphibious Albino'. Amphicaris is very similar to Amphibious, and albino refers to the creature's pale skin and red eyes. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Wollywog's code name is "frow". *They were renamed to 'Wollyhop' in Europe's Pikmin 2 for Wii, due to 'wog' being a racial slur. *Wollywogs were originally going to appear in Pikmin 3, but were scrapped for unknown reasons Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:The Forest Navel Category:Water enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Amphitubers Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Shower Room Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Louie's notes Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Canon